TimeLine
by HyenaLennon
Summary: A dated time-line that outlines my Star Fox universe, which I put out here in case anyone wants to write their own fanfic based on it. Read and review please; but most importantly, write about it!


December 21st, 2012 - July 3rd 2025:

_As predicted, the world becomes a bitter and hostile battlefield. High rising prices of oil and other goods soar to the skies, and civilians begin to riot in the streets. It grows to the point where the military becomes involved. A man by the name of Hy'ad gains control over America's once protective army, and turns it into an all out killing machine. Scientists hid away in underground bunkers and facilities begin research on a new military device which will put an end to Hy'ad's rampage: The Anthrobots._

July 3rd 2035 - August 5th 2046:

_Research on the anthrobots becomes complete. A scientist by the name of Henessy begins construction on the first dog soldier. Slowly the establishments of the old world begin to collapse and new ones controlled by Lord Hy'ad arise; one of which takes control of NASA and begins research on faster and more efficient ways of travelling space._

August 5th, 2046 - April 13th, 2062 :

_Hy'ad and his Space Exploration Research Team discover dark matter. The material is used to power the next great leap for mankind: The Warp Engine. Meanwhile, Europe, Russia, and the southern tip of Africa are gained by Hy'ad's forces. The war continues into the upper half of Africa, and soon the continent is lost._

April 13th, 2062:

_Henessy and her team complete work on the anthropmorphic army which is later sent to capture Hy'ad's new found technology._

April 18th, 2062:

_S.E.R.T. is invaded by anthropomorphic forces. Lord Hy'ad and his troops retreat to Antartica. Henessy gains control of the warp engine and begins construction of a new ship._

October 25th, 2062 - January 8th, 2080:

_Unexpectedly, seventy-five percent of the manufactured anthrobots begin to malfunction. The war is once again turned against the humans. A few of these machines manage to escape to Antartica where they assist Hy'ad and his men in building a new base._

January 8th, 2080:

_Lord Hy'ad dies at age eighty-nine. His body is preserved beneath the icy wilderness of Antartica. Henessy also dies at the age of ninety-two. Her remains were never found._

February 16th, 2080 - January 8th, 2100:

_Under the dictatorship of an anthropomorph by the name of Lupus D. Wulfe, the rest of the free world is captured and Henessy's dream ship "Voyager" is recovered by the anthrobots._

June 20th, 2100 - October 25th, 2142:

_Anthropomorphic factions begin to arise, and whatever humans remain flock to underground basements and bomb shelters. At the same time, the remaining twenty-five percent of non-hostile anthros begin to build underground cities. Anthropomorphic spies begin to survey "Voyager" and return to their hideouts with the information where the science teams attempt to duplicate the ship._

January 3rd, 2143 - November 11th, 2145:

_ These non-hostile anthros name themselves the JULÆIH faction, and give the name Kohmians to the seperate anthro factions. They also manage to complete construction on their "Voyager" duplicate, which they name "Seeker". It is piloted mostly by humans, with a few anthros onboard._

November 11th, 2145 - June 6th, 2150:

_Seeker launches successfully and finds its way out of the solar system. Voyager soon follows Seeker's path but eventually parts ways and turns another direction where they find an uninhabited solar system much similar to our own. Colonization of the planets and construction of space stations begin. Meanwhile, Seeker continues to drift without any luck in discovery. The crew begins to grow agitated and hostile towards one another._

June 6th, 2150:

_Seeker finds a solar system on the outer-edge of the Milky Way galaxy. They discover it is not uninhabited._

June 20th, 2150:

_Seeker touches down on a blue planet much similar to Earth, where futuristic hover-cars and towering skyscrapers dominate the scenery. The crew soon discovers the inhabitants of this planet to be actual biological anthromorphs._

June 21st, 2150:

_One of Seeker's crew members, Dan O' Donnell, sits down to converse with the leader of the planet, General Pepper. Dan asks Pepper some questions about the planet: The name, the laws, the people, the nations. General Pepper answers the name of the planet as Corneria. He also outlines the basic laws of Corneria and explains that there are no nations; that the entire system is ruled under the Lylat Union._

June 22nd, 2150:

_Seeker sends out an encrypted message to the people remaining on Earth, telling them to come and settle in the Lylat system, the coordinates of Corneria are included in this message._

April 9th, 2152:

_Three carrier ships from Earth arrive in the Lylat system: Runstar, Entius, and Nostromo. Paperwork for the new class of citizens is later filled out and the people of Earth begin to settle among the Cornerians._

August 14th, 2160:

_With the advanced Cornerian technology, a frog scientist by the name of Beltino Toad offers to convert the humans into anthromorphs. Most of them accept, as they wish to feel part of their new society. To eliminate traces of their former selves, their first names are changed. Wolf O' Donnell and his good friends from Seeker form the Star Wolf team under the Cornerian government. They are soon given ships dubbed "Wolfens"._

August 20th, 2160:

_Wolf tells General Pepper and the Cornerian military of the opposing faction and how they may pose a threat to their new found home. Star Wolf is sent to investigate._

March 7th, 2163

_Under the leadership of Lupus Wulfe, the colonization of the Eloh system becomes complete. New troops and factions are designed and Wulfe creates a dog soldier by the name of Fox McCloud._

March 10th, 2163 - May 4th, 2170:

_Lupus Wulfe creates a team headed by Fox McCloud, which he names the "Star Fox" team. They are given ships dubbed as "Arwings" and a mothership named "The Great Fox." Star Wolf continues surveying the Eloh system, and discovers Kohmian military moving eastward towards Lylat. They set a course to warn Corneria of the oncoming danger, but are intercepted by the Star Fox team. A short battle ensues and Star Wolf comes out victorious and is able to warn Corneria in time. The Cornerian military sends a fleet to dispatch the Kohmian forces; Corneria comes out victorius._

2170 - 2512

Minor wars continue between the two solar systems. At the same time, the remaining humans on Earth begin to restabalize their old civilization. Trade between Earth and the Lylat system is soon established and further exploration into the stars begin. Star Fox is rebuilt and sent to investigate planets beyond their solar system while Star Wolf minds their own territory. The humans soon spread to the other Lylat planets and begin colonization.

_The events that occur after these years are for YOU to decide._


End file.
